<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Surprise by Pumpkinnight120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097537">Unexpected Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120'>Pumpkinnight120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alpha Paul Rovia, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Beta Carol Peletier, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Merle Dixon, Rickyl Writers' Group, Scent Marking, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped inside a house in Alexandria surrounded by walkers Rick helps Merle deliver his baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon/Paul Rovia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, this isn't good" Rick said aloud, mostly to himself as he leaned against the door as the noises outside intensified.</p>
<p>"Well no shit Sherlock" Merle groaned from the sofa, hand rubbing at his large pregnant belly.</p>
<p>Leaving his spot at the door Rick sat beside Merle on the sofa "how are you doing?".</p>
<p>Merle gave Rick an incredulous look "how am I doin'? I'm in labor ya asshole how the fuck do ya think I'm doin'!" He shouted at Rick who put his hands up defensively.</p>
<p>Getting up from the sofa Rick went to the window, looked out and sighed. A few of the walls surrounding Alexandria had collapsed sending in a large herd into the community.</p>
<p>Merle's water had broken during the fight against containing the dead had left the battle, retreating to a nearby townhouse where the two sat waiting, having no choice but to do so.</p>
<p>Rick's fingers twitched over the doorknob. He knew he had to do something but couldn't just leave Merle alone.</p>
<p>Merle must have sensed the Alpha's distress and waved a dismissive hand "go on, I'll be fine".</p>
<p>Rick nodded "don't worry I'll be back" and he dashed out the door.</p>
<p>With axe in hand Rick took out the walkers on the base of the stairs and ran through the streets quickly, killing more walkers as he passed.</p>
<p>Sniffing the air Rick found the spot he was looking for and unzipped his fly letting out a steady stream of urine at the base of the stop sign.</p>
<p>Stopping he moved to the gazebo and did the same thing, then on a storm drain and a few other places until Rick was satisfied with his work and returned to the house.</p>
<p>                 ---------------------------------------</p>
<p>Rick returned to the townhouse to find Merle leaning against the sofa panting heavily.</p>
<p>Rick's face paled as he rushed to Merle's side "what's wrong?".</p>
<p>Merle swallowed "this is it, it's time".</p>
<p>Rick nodded then went to gather up supplies, hoping help would come soon.</p>
<p>                  --------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Easy Merle the head's crowning" said Rick gently stretching the skin around the baby's head "pant for me".</p>
<p>Merle panted as Rick carefully eased the head out. Checking for the cord Rick gave the go ahead for him to push again.</p>
<p>Merle pushed hard until he felt the baby slip out of him and into Rick's awaiting arms.</p>
<p>"It's a girl" grinned Rick as the baby's wailing filled the air. </p>
<p>Laying the baby on Merle's chest Rick grabbed a towel just as the front door swung open. </p>
<p>Daryl, Michonne and Paul ran into the room covered in blood and gore, worried looks on their faces. </p>
<p>"Everything alright?" asked Daryl setting aside his crossbow.</p>
<p>Michonne shouldered her katana "we got your message". </p>
<p>Paul pushed a strand of hair out of his face and smiled at his Omega.</p>
<p>Merle returned his Alpha's grin "shower first, then you can all meet her". </p>
<p>Not needing to be told twice the three of them left the room while Rick continued to tend to Merle. </p>
<p>               -------------------------------------</p>
<p>Merle sat comfortably in the downstairs bedroom of the townhouse, propped up against the pile of pillows. </p>
<p>Paul sat next to him, stroking his newborn daughter's hand "Merle she's beautiful".</p>
<p>Merle leaned against his lover's shoulder "that she is darlin' now what are we gonna  name her?".</p>
<p>"I was thinking Cheyenne Rose, the rose being one of my favorite flowers" said Paul  happily.</p>
<p>Merle caressed the baby's cheek "it's perfect".</p>
<p>                 ------------------------------------</p>
<p>It took all the rest of the day and part of the next morning and afternoon for the people of Alexandria to clear out the walkers. Carol had checked Merle and the baby over, finding both in good health she left to go talk to Rick. </p>
<p>He was leaning against the railing of his front porch when she came walking up, he smiled as she approached. </p>
<p>"Merle wanted to thank you for what you've done for him." </p>
<p>Rick nodded "tell him you're welcome and that it was no trouble". </p>
<p>Tucking a hair behind her ear Carol gave a small smile "I will, he wants to see you later when you get the chance". </p>
<p>Then Carol left, leaving Rick to his musings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                 --------------------------------------</p>
<p>Rick arrived at Merle and Paul's townhouse just as the sun was starting to set, casting beautiful shades of pink, purple and orange across the sky.</p>
<p>Daryl had answered the door and gestured for his Alpha to come in. Heading up the stairs Rick met Paul outside the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Hey Merle and I wanted to thank you for everything you've done today and we wanted to make it up to you".</p>
<p>"Oh it's no-" Rick said but Paul cut him off.</p>
<p>"Merle and I want to make you and Daryl Cheyenne's godfather's".</p>
<p>Rick stood there stunned "Paul I don't know what to say I... we're already her uncle's". </p>
<p>Paul nodded "oh we know but if anything was to ever happen to Merle and I we know she'll be okay".</p>
<p>Rick felt the tears prickle in his eyes "is Daryl okay with this?"</p>
<p>Paul nodded "he's already agreed and Maggie's agreed to be godmother as well". </p>
<p>"Thank you Paul, Daryl and I would be honored". </p>
<p>The scout patted Rick's shoulder "you're welcome I'll tell Merle the good news when he wakes up". </p>
<p>And with a final few words the two parted ways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>